So Don't Worry
by Apex Soldier
Summary: A mission to Suna has both Naruto and Hinata a bit nervous, no one more than Naruto. Why does he feel so nervous around Hinata? What will be the outcome of the mission? One-shot, a bit of a drabble and not much of a plot but really fluffy!


**Yo, it's me! Yes me, you must feel so awkward running into me huh?**

**Hmm... Really?**

**Oh, heheh sorry for the misunderstanding...**

**Anyway, this is just a one-shot and for those who have a feeling of deja-vu for this, don't panic, its actually from that one story/collection of one shots I made... Not sure what made me do this but eh...**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Blond hair danced with the wind as a lone ninja walked through the woods at three in the morning. As he walked, he contemplated his current situation. He was currently on a mission to go to Suna with his partner, and escort their ambassador back to Konoha. He walked deeper into the woods as his thoughts returned to his partner.

Hinata Hyuga.

He found it odd that the images of Sakura that used to occupy his mind was now filled with ones of Hinata. Ever since he came back from his three year training with Jiraiya, he's been getting missions that had required him to partner up with Hinata. Not that he was complaining. He enjoyed spending time with the Hyuga Heiress. She was so much different from Sakura and Ino and all the other girls. There was just something about her that he just liked. Maybe it was the way she blushed whenever he was withing ten feet of the girl, whenever he was in her sights or whenever he was mentioned. They way her hair looked silky soft and smooth almost all the time, maybe. Or the way...

Eighteen year old Naruto shook his heads of such thoughts as blood rushed to his face, lightly coloring his tan face. He sighed as he closed his eyes and looked down.

"There's only one word that can describe this," He looked up at the sky and smiled. "Troublesome."

Currently, he was supposed to be resting for the upcoming travel to Suna, but his thoughts haunted him and he decided to walk around to walk off his thoughts and energy. What he didn't know was that this would be the night he would never forget. He walked on and tried to figure his thoughts out when he heard a waterfall not far from his location. He heard the sounds of water splashing and found it odd because it sounded like someone was there. He walked over to the waterfall but found a beautiful clearing.

The clearing had the greenest grass Naruto's ever seen. Well considering it was night, maybe they weren't so green but that wasn't the point. The waterfall was pretty large considering how large the clearing was. Naruto looked around the clearing but didn't see anything or anyone. He shrugged and turned back to go to sleep when he heard splashes again. Deciding to take one last look, he turned around and his eyes widened.

A silhouette was gracefully dancing atop of the water. Small droplets danced along in the air with the silhouette as she moved from one side of the waterfall to the other. From what Naruto could see, she was very developed, could probably even rival the slug princess, Lady Tsunade.

Naruto shook his head as he continued to watch the mysterious woman dance her graceful dance. While Naruto watched on in awe, he couldn't shake the feeling he has seen this before. He searched his memories but couldn't remember anything about this beautiful goddess dancing in front of him. The goddess seemed to have finished because her hair flew through the air as she stopped. The water droplets still in the air, only adding to her beauty. Naruto's eyes widened.

_'That pose...'_ Naruto then remembered his mission to get a specific bug so he could find Sasuke. He happened to be in this same spot and saw the same goddess except this time, she was apparently older. Naruto stood to walk over to the goddess but stopped when he remembered when he tripped and scared the woman away. He looked down to make sure there was nothing to slip on but still didn't confront the goddess. What would he say to her anyways? He stopped and ran back to camp, getting Hinata to see the goddess.

When Naruto went into Hinata's tent, he saw that see wasn't there. He wondered about it, she was gone but the goddess was right there in the waterfall. Naruto sent a shadow clone to go back to see if the goddess was still there. When is dispersed itself, Naruto got its memories and saw that she was in fact still there. He still pondered about it. Hinata was gone but the goddess was dancing. The last time he saw the dancing woman, it was during his mission for the bug with Shino, Kiba and...

"And Hinata." Naruto said quietly. His whole world was thrown out the window. Everything he thought he knew correct was now unknown. The only thing he did know was that Hinata, or the goddess, made him feel... different. It was a feeling similar to what he felt towards Sakura when he was a kid, but this feeling was ten times better. He didn't understand what he was feeling but he knew he had to find out.

Naruto heard someone walking to camp, obviously Hinata. He jumped into his tent and peeked out and saw dressed Hinata with a towel over her shoulder. Naruto had no doubt now who the goddess was. He smiled and went back into his tent and waited for the new day to start. He decided from that day on he would get to know Hinata, maybe even... love her. Naruto didn't know if he was pushing it with that thought but he didn't care, he just laid down and slept with a smile plastered on his face.

Naruto sat up straight, fully awake from a scream he heard. He struggled to unzip his tent as he yelled Hinata's name.

"Hinata-chan?! Hinata-chan?! Damn zipper..." When Naruto finally unzipped it, he found Hinata on the floor looking at her tent.

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata looked at Naruto and pointed at her tent. Naruto walked over to her tent and looked inside. He saw a fox and it looked angry. Naruto looked back at Hinata with a quizzical look.

"I-It almost bit me." Hinata said to her defense. Naruto smiled and went inside. Five minutes later, Naruto came back outside with the fox in his arms, deep asleep. Hinata slowly walked up to the fox, Naruto urging her on. She pet the fox and was happy to see it didn't bit back, it just opened one eye and fell back asleep. Naruto smiled and congratulated Hinata. Naruto gently set the fox down and let it rest under a tree. Then him and Hinata both packed up the camp and headed for Suna which was another three days away.

Naruto, taking advantage of the alone time with Hinata started talking with her. He asked her her favorite color, food, animal, everything. Naruto was not really surprised that he didn't know any of her favorites. But by this time next week, he knew he would know everything about Hinata. Trying to be polite, Hinata asked him his favorites.

Having a crush on him since the academy, she basically knew almost everything about him but if she told him that, she knew she'd scare him away. She also knew of Kyuubi that was inside Naruto but she didn't care. The remaining Rookie 12 were told of it when Naruto was gone in his three year training and it took some time but eventually, everyone accepted it. Hinata didn't need that much time, in fact, she ignored it and got angry at some of her fellow rookies and yelled at them. Besides Tsunade's yells, Hinata's yells were probably the main reason they accepted Naruto.

The thing is, she enjoyed doing missions with Naruto and it's not a coincidence that they were always paired up. Hinata had asked the hokage if she could be paired with the blond chunin. It took sometime, persuading on Hinata's part and very classy, very expensive sake. Hinata sweat dropped when she remembered she could've saved so much time if he started with the sake.

Before they knew it, their three day travel was only an hour away. Naruto was relieved because the sooner the mission was over, the sooner Naruto can talk to Hinata over their 'relationship' or lack there of. Walking through the woods was nothing to big, nothing Hinata and Naruto couldn't handle, the desert was another story. Besides the fact that the sun was beading down on them, Hinata was a little tired. She couldn't sleep at all last night, she had a horrible dream that Naruto had died. Hinata couldn't help but cry even as she woke up. It seemed too real to her and to make sure that it didn't really happen, she walked to Naruto's tent that night and saw that he was in fact alive. So now she was having a hard time walking and staying awake.

Naruto saw the way Hinata was swaying and didn't like how tired she looked. Thinking on his feet, not letting his mind disagree with his choice, he stopped in front of Hinata and crouched down. Hinata was confused until she noticed Naruto signaling her to get on his back. Hinata blushed and protested.

"N-No, i-it's ok, I-I'm fine Naruto-kun." Hinata lied but Naruto wasn't having that. He stuck his bottom lip out and gave her pleading eyes. Hinata's blush darkened and she was about to refuse again but Naruto was gone and was behind her. He lifted her up, one arm under her knees and one arm holding her back. Hinata impulsively wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck so then she wouldn't fall. She looked up at Naruto and told him she could walk. Naruto shook his head.

"I saw you swaying back there Hinata-chan. I'm sure you're tired and since you didn't want to get on my back, this was the only choice left." Hinata was amazed that he cared so much about her.

"N-Naruto kun, if you're going to carry me, c-can I at least ride your b-back. I-I don't want you to strain your hands carrying m-me in your a-arms." Naruto had a thoughtful expression before shaking his head.

"It's ok Hinata, your not heavy at all and besides, that'll mean you'll have to stand for a while. So don't worry about me and go to sleep." She nodded and yawned, making Naruto to smile and sport a small, almost unnoticeable blush. Hinata then closed her eyes and snuggled into Naruto's chest. Naruto blushed a darker shade of red than before but his smile never faltered. A minute after carrying her, she was already asleep. Naruto smiled at the beautiful goddess in his arms and wished he had a camera.

When Naruto finally reached Suna, Gaara and his ambassador, who happened to be Temari, were waiting and spotted Naruto holding a girl. Temari waved and Gaara just waited until he was in front of him.

"Hey guys." Naruto said quietly, not trying to wake Hinata up. Gaara cocked an eyebrow and Temari had a smirk on her face and took out something from her pocket.

"She your girlfriend?" Temari asked playfully, fingering the small devise she took out. Naruto had a small smile as he looked at Hinata's sleeping form. He heard a click come from Temari. He looked up and saw Temari waving a small camera and smiling like mad. Naruto would've retorted by taking her camera and smashing it but besides the fact that Hinata was in his arms, he kind of wanted to get a copy of the picture.

"No... I could never be good enough for someone like her." Naruto answered. Temari was touched by his answer and wished a lazy konoha ninja was like that with her. Gaara, eyebrow still raised, looked at Naruto as he gave one last look at Hinata. " By the way, can I get a copy of the picture?" Temari nodded and told him she'd get it developed as soon as possible.

"Why is she asleep? I asked Lady Tsunade for two bodyguards to make sure my sister makes it to Konoha safely." Gaara said as emotionless as usual. Naruto didn't get offended since he knew Gaara was only asking to make sure his sister would be fine.

"It's ok, she was just tired and I told her she could sleep while I carried her over here." Gaara nodded and offered Naruto to stay for the rest of the day in Suna's fanciest hotel, free of charge of course. Naruto bowed as low as he could and thanked him. Gaara nodded and Temari followed him to show Naruto the hotel.

Hinata slowly woke up and felt herself on top of something so soft. She turned to her stomac and felt a pillow under her head. She smiled and then got up quickly. Last thing she remembered was sleepy in Naruto's arms and...

She blushed as she sat up, her legs under her and her arms over her heart. She looked around and saw a very fancy room. There was a large TV across from the bed on top of a brown drawer that was even bigger than the TV. She looked to her left and saw a screen door that led to the balcony but because the curtain was closed, she couldn't see the view. To her right, there was a closed door that she assumed led to the bathroom and next to it was another door with a lock. She got up and was about to walk to it when she saw someone opening the door.

She froze and stood at her spot and wondered who that was. Hinata let out a sigh of relief when Naruto came walking into the room. He smiled when he saw Hinata standing up and awake.

"Hey Hinata-chan! I see that you're up. How'd you sleep?" Hinata blushed and poked her index fingers together.

"Very comfortable Naruto-kun, thank you." Hinata said, surprising both of them when they didn't hear her stutter. Naruto decided not to dwell on it and remembered why he came to Hinata's room in the first place.

"Oh, Hinata, Temari wants to know if you'd like to join her and Matsuri in the hot springs downstairs?" Hinata thought about it. She didn't really want to but her muscles ached so she thought why not. She nodded and Naruto told her that they'll be waiting in the springs. Hinata went to the closet in the room and found a bath robe and some extra clothes. She took the bath robe and a plain white shirt and gray sweat pants. She went down to the hot springs and saw Naruto waiting outside the boys side of the hot springs. She went up to him and asked him what he was waiting for.

"Gaara and Kankuro. Since you girls will be in the hot springs, Kankuro thought we should too. But their taking their sweet time getting here so I'm suffering from boredom." Hinata giggled and said her goodbye. Naruto waved back as she entered the hot springs. She changed out of her clothes and entered the hot springs. She saw Temari and Matusri waiting for her so she walked over to them. Normally, Hinata would be shy and wouldn't have came to the springs but she felt so happy. She greeted them and they greeted her as they entered the springs.

"So Hinata, is it? I saw Naruto carrying you in his arms when you two entered Suna. What's that about?" Temari asked. As much as she hated acting like a girl sometimes, she couldn't resist the urge to gossip. Hinata blushed and Matsuri decided to play along.

"Really? You were in Naruto's hands? He's a great guy, he's the reason why my Gaara-kun is still alive." Matsuri said. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the way Matsuri was so possesive about Gaara, calling him hers. Then again, Hinata knew she'd probably be the same with Naruto. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Temari spoke again.

"So Hinata, how did it feel sleeping in the arms of a big, strong man?" Temari asked playfully. Hinata looked down and was trying to find the words to explain it.

"I felt safe, like nothing could touch me or harm me as long as Naruto-kun held me. I've never felt such a thing ever, even when my own father geld me when I was little." Temari and Matsuri were touched by her answer.

"That's how I feel about Gaara-kun. As long as he's in charge, I know Suna and all its people will be safe from harms way. Hinata, you know you're in love with him right?" Hinata blushed but Temari and Matsuri couldn't tell if it was because of the springs or because she already knew she was in love. Hinata nodded her head and Temari and Matsuri just squealed.

"Does he know?" Matsuri finally asked, though she didn't like Hinata's answer. She shook her head and Temari and Matsuri sweat dropped. They heard a yell from the boys side and decided to listen on what they were talking about. Normally, they wouldn't be able to hear anything but Temari, with the help of Matsuri, installed a listening device on the boys side whenever Kankuro and Gaara decided to have some male bonding time. They would be able to hear all the stuff they did and punish them when she heard the bad stuff. Temari set up some portable speakers and listened on the guys. Hinata didn't want to at first, but when she heard Naruto start talking about her, she couldn't resist.

[*.*.*.*]

"What was that?" Naruto asked, hearing a sound of a squeal. Gaara and Kankuro shrugged their shoulders. Naruto shook his head and continued to relax in the hot springs, the steam illuminating the room.

"So what's up guys?" Naruto asked. Gaara raised an eyebrow and Kankuro chuckled.

"I've been ok I guess but Gaara's been busy being the Kazekage. Unfortunately for him, it requires a lot of signing and reading which I do not envy." Kankuro replied, angering his younger brother. Gaara just looked at Naruto, quickly forgetting his anger and smirked.

"So, what's your relationship with the indigo haired girl?" Gaara asked, causing Naruto to slip and fall completely into the water and Kankuro laughing loudly. When every calmed down, Naruto started to answer Gaara.

"Nothing, there's nothing going on, unfortunately." Naruto said sadly. Gaara cocked an eyebrow and Kankuro smirked. The sudden sounds of giggling filled the bath house but they ignored it.

"So you want something to happen huh?" Kankuro asked wiggling his eyebrow. Naruto sweat dropped and backed up. Gaara and Kankuro were really pushing the subject. "Come on Naruto, don't lie, you're among you're fellow man. Have you two done anything... 'inappropriate' as my sister says?" Kankuro said putting air quotes around inappropriate. Naruto was about to answer but then he heard Temari and Matsuri yell.

"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan!" Naruto grabbed his towel and jumped through the wall dividing the springs. He looked around, searching for Hinata.

"Hinata! You ok?" Naruto then saw that Hinata fainted and was being held by Temari while Matsuri went to go get help. They both stopped when they saw Naruto in the girls side of the springs.

"NARUTO YOU PERVERT!" Temari yelled, waking Hinata in the process. Fortunately, or unfortunately, she saw Naruto in his small towel and suddenly got dirty thoughts, causing her to faint once again. Temari once again paid attention to Hinata. Naruto was pulled back to the guys side by Kankuro and Gaara patched up the hole in the wall with his sand. Gaara glared at Naruto with his sand rising beside them while Kankuro was trying to be serious too but couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Heh heh... I'm, sorry?" Naruto said.

[*.*.*.*]

"Stupid bath wall, stupid sand..." Naruto grumbled as he walked to his suite. Gaara was able to find out how to hurt people with his sand coffin technique but still keep them alive and without braking bones. Unfortunately, Naruto was able to find out first hand how he did it. As Naruto shook off the last bit of sand in his robe, he took out his room key and unlocked the door. He got in, changed into his boxers and jumped into his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and thought back to everything that's happened that day.

"Does she feel the same? I mean, what if I'm just fooling myself. She's the heiress to her clan and the prettiest... no, the most beautiful girl in Konoha, maybe even in all of the five nations and what am I? An obnoxious blond jinchuuriki who's way over his head." Naruto sighed and rolled to his side, getting a better view of Suna. He thought it was a nice place but nothing compared to Konoha. Naruto sighed as he tried to fall asleep. After an hour of failing, he gave up and went to look at Suna from his balcony after he got into his black pants. He walked out and felt a fresh breezy hit his face. He inhaled and exhaled loudly, appreciating the peace and quiet Suna supplied. He looked out and saw how dark it got, except for some stores that were still open. Naruto looked up and saw part of the sky, the edge of the roof blocking most of the sky. Naruto jumped over the edge and landed on the roof. He turned around and found that he wasn't alone.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked. Gaara looked at him in surprise before returning to his stoic expression.

"Hello Naruto, I wasn't expecting anyone to find me here." Gaara said passively.

"Well I wasn't trying to find you, I just happened to want to watch the night sky." Naruto explained as he sat next to Gaara. They sat there, in complete silence, watching the night sky. Surprisingly, Gaara was the one who broke the silence.

"Why are you quiet, that's not like you." Gaara told him. Naruto momentarily set his gaze on Gaara before closing them.

"Well, I got a lot to think about and I can't really do that unless I stay quiet."

"So what's on your mind?" Gaara asked, throwing Naruto off. He wasn't expecting Gaara to continue the conversation.

"Well, I just... I really like Hinata-chan, I mean, really like her. But the thing is, I don't think she likes me. She's the heiress to the most powerful and richest clan in Konoha and I'm..."

"An idiot?" Gaara added, Naruto just glared at him. Gaara gave Naruto a once in a life time smirk, a playful one. It was right then that Naruto knew he was just kidding.

"Yeah, an idiot. I have nothing to offer her. No money, no home, no nothing. I'm a poor orphan who's just kidding himself." Naruto said solemnly. Gaara just watched his first friend degrade himself and he couldn't stand it. He stood up quickly and grabbed Naruto by his collar and made him stand, letting him go in the process. Naruto was surprised by the sudden action but didn't react. Gaara walked closer to the edge and spoke while he watched the moon.

"I know you don't have anything. If you were like me before I became the Kazekage, you don't have a penny to your name. Here's something you need to know, love doesn't cost you a dime. I know because Matsuri has loved me since before I became Kazekage, before my fame and money rose. She knew of Shukaku, she knew I was pennyless, broke, just like you described yourself. But she didn't care, she came up to me and said hi. I greeted her back and for some reason, we just kept talking and talking until it was midnight. I had a strange feeling when I was with her. So after a month or two, I asked her what I felt and she started crying. When I saw her tears fall from her beautiful black eyes, I was enraged. I never wanted to see her cry again but I knew I wasn't going to help if I was angry. When I asked her what happened this is what she told me:

_"Gaara-kun... that means... that means you like me or... or even l-love me. I'm so glad."_

"She hugged me right there and I never felt such inner joy. That, Naruto Uzumaki, was when I learned what love is and that is what I was in it. From what I can tell, so are you. So don't worry about titles or money, because in the long run, it's your emotions and feelings for one another that matters the most. Think about it." Gaara then disappeared in a swirl of sand. Naruto was shocked by his words.

_"__So don't worry about titles or money, because in the long run, it's your emotions and feelings for one another that matters the most."_

The words echoed in his head and he slowly but surely registered and applied Gaara's words to his situation. He smiled and wondered how a guy with a personality of a rock was able to understand love better than he was. He stood up and walked back into his room. He grabbed his wallet and putting his white shirt on before running down the stairs and dashing out the hotel.

[*.*.*.*]

Hinata was combing her hair and she came out of the bathroom. It was a very interesting day for her, one she'll never forget... even if she wanted to. She went out into the balcony and saw Naruto run into a very fancy looking store. From what Hinata could see, they sold very fancy and expensive looking things. Hinata wondered what Naruto was doing in a store like that when she remembered his crush on Sakura. Hinata's mood saddened and she walked back in her room, leaving the balcony screen door opened and she sat on her bed. In a not-Hinata moment, she hated Sakura. She hated how much Naruto would pay attention to Sakura instead of her. Sakura was not in the least bit interested in Naruto that way and yet he would chase after her, his determination never faltering. A small tear fell down Hinata's cheek and she smiled a sad smile. Her hatred was soon replaced with heartache and envy.

She then heard someone jump onto her balcony and she jumped off her bed and got into her gentle fist stance. Naruto came into light and he smiled at her. Hinata relaxed and wiped some of her tears before Naruto could see them. Though she wasn't quick enough.

"Hinata-chan, why are you crying?" Hinata shook her head, not wanting to worry Naruto.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun. So, is there anything I can do for you?" Hinata said in a trembling voice. Naruto wondered if he should try to ask her again but knew it wouldn't work.

"Yeah there is..." Naruto took out a small black box. Hinata gasped and saw that he kneeled down in front of her.

_'I-Is... I-Is he propossing?'_ Hinata's small hope was crushed when Naruto stood up and picked up a piece of paper that looked like a receit. Hinata wanted to die because of what she thought he was doing.

"Do you like it?" He said while he showed her a small, silver/lavender moon locket. It had a crescent shaped diamond in the middle of the front and a small lock on the side. Hinata gasped and started crying. It was beautful but she knew it was for Sakura. If not for Sakura, then for who? Naruto saw the tears and a small smirk reached his lips.

_'She's crying, I think that's a good thing... according to Gaara...'_ Naruto thought but was surprised when Hinata slapped the box out of his hands. He saw the locket fly into the air and land in the sink in her bathroom, going down the drain.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto started but Hinata already left the room through the balcony and jumped from roof to roof. Naruto only took two seconds to register what's happened before he went after the locket. He opened the cabinets under the sink and saw the pipe that the locket was probably in. Having nothing to use to unscrew it and praying Gaara wouldn't kill him, Naruto pulled on the pipe until it came completely off. He turned it down and waited for the locket to fall into his hands. With the locket back in his hands, he went off to look for Hinata and ask her why she did that.

[*.*.*.*]

Hinata rested on a bench near a park. She didn't know how far she ran and she didn't care. She needed to get away from Naruto and fast. She stopped here because she would've collapsed if she took another step. Before she knew it, someone was overshadowing her, causing a small chill to run down her spine. She looked back and saw a tall man. He looked to be twice her age and the lust in his eyes was not helping Hinata feel better.

"Hello miss Why are you out at this time at night? Don't cha know it's dangerous." The man slurred, the main telltale sign when someone's drunk. Hinata stood but sat back down again, her legs too weak to support her.

"Ano... I'd like to be alone please." Hinata pleaded, though the tall man had other ideas. He picked Hinata up and tried to kiss her. Hinata moved out of the way and was able to get out of his clutch but fell almost immediately. She cursed her lack of physical strength and saw that the man was not happy of her sudden action. He moved closer but stopped when Naruto appeared between the two. Naruto starred angrily at the man that he guessed was a ninja. He knew he was drunk but that didn't excuse what he was trying to do to Hinata.

Hinata was glad that Naruto came to rescue her but she was still a little mad at him. The drunk man lazily threw a punch at Naruto. It was so slow, Naruto was just barely trying to dodge it, seeing as he didn't have to take the drunk seriously.

"Hinata-chan... Why'd... you... leave?" Naruto said, jumping around the drunk so he'd get confused and dizzy.

"Because... Because I thought that locket was for Sakura." Hinata admitted, shocking Naruto.

"Sakura?"

"Don't play dumb Naruto-kun... you bought that locket for Sakura!" Before he could reply, Naruto was kicked in the ribs with the drunk's chakra enforced leg and sent flying in Hinata's direction. The locket flew out of his hands and landed a foot away from Hinata. When it landed, the lock broke open and inside, it held a picture of Naruto holding Hinata while she slept and looking at her with a loving expression but that's not what made her cry.

On the other side of the locket, the words 'I love you Hinata! Dattebayo!" were ingraved in it, shining a nice silver in the light. Hinata held her hand over her mouth as she glanced at Naruto then the locket, then back at Naruto. She cried and brought Naruto's head and lay it on her lap. She hunched her head over Naruto's and her tears fell on her face. She couldn't believe how stupid she's been. She should've waited for him to explain who it was for instead of jumping to conclusions.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun... I'm so sorry..." Hinata then felt gentle hands wipe away her tears. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto weakly wipe her tears as a little blood escaped his mouth which held a smile.

"Don't cry Hinata-chan, you weren't made to be sad but to be happy. Please Hinata-chan... let me see your smile." Hinata couldn't help but blush and smile a genuine smile. Naruto wiped her last tear. "Beautiful..."

The drunken man watched the whole scene and felt like throwing up. Though he wasn't sure because of what he saw or because of the many beers he drank. At any rate, he walked over to the two Konoha ninjas to finish the job but a Suna chunin had dropped in and dropped the tall man, handcuffing him while he was confused.

"I was wondering what all the ruckus was about. You two ok?" The Suna chunin asked. Hinata was about to ask him to show them to the hospital but Naruto squeezed her hand to stop her.

"No thanks." Naruto said weakly. The Suna chunin shrugged his shoulders and took the man into custody. Hinata looked down and Naruto quizzically but before she could ask anything, he spoke first.

"Hinata-chan... do... do you love me?" Naruto asked, kind of hating how weak he sounded. He had it all planned out. he was going to ask her what she thought about the locket. She would say it's beautiful and he'd give it to her and confess his feelings. But Naruto should've known, nothing in his life ever came out like he planned it to.

"Yes Naruto-kun... I love you... with all my heart." Naruto smiled and leaned up, kissing Hinata, much to her pleasure and shock. Hinata respond and kissed him back. While they kissed, Naruto grabbed the chain that was attached to the locket and wrapped it around Hinata's neck. The metal chain felt cold against her skin but Hinata didn't care. The warmth she was feeling from the kiss made up for the coldness from the chain. Naruto then wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck, deepening the kiss and feeling her soft skin. He enjoyed the taste he got from kissing Hinata. Soon, it got a little more passionate as their tongues fought for dominance in Hinata's mouth.

Naruto woke up to the coldness of the night and saw that he was still in the park, in the same place he was when he and Hinata were kissing. Naruto felt something warm and small on his left side and looked down. He smiled as he saw Hinata sleeping peacefully on him. She had her whole left side of her body over his left side; her left hand over his chest while his left arm was wrapped protectively around her waist. Both their left legs interwined and she wiggled her toes, also feeling the coldness of the night. She was shivering a little but Naruto knew she couldn't help it.

Thinking on his feet, he summoned a shadow clone to asked him to pick Hinata up, slowly though. He was able to lift her up without waking her up. They both headed for the hotel and get comfy in their own rooms.

When they reached Hinata's room, The shadow clone put her down and she snuggled the nearest pillow. Naruto dispersed the clone and headed for the door when he heard Hinata talk in her sleep.

"My Naruto-kun..." She said as she sleepily searched the bed for Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but smile warmly at her as he walked over to her. He held Hinata's hand and gave it a small squeeze. She woke up and saw Naruto looking at her, making her smile and hug him. Naruto blinked a couple of times but hugged her back. Before she returned back to sleep, Naruto heard her saw one more thing.

"I love you... Naruto-kun..." Hinata's hands went limp but still held Naruto in place. When he tried to escape, Hinata stubbornly held on to Naruto like a lifeline. Naruto sighed in defeat as he climbed in bed with Hinata and hugged her as she rolled over, going back to how Naruto found them in the park. Naruto gave on last smile and kiss Hinata's forehead before becoming dead to the world.

"I love you too..."

[*.*.*.*]

"You guys ready?" Temari yelled excitedly. Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads. Temari, Naruto and Hinata gave one last farewell to Gaara as they left Suna for Konoha. Temari was too excited to get to Konoha that she was walking ahead of Naruto and Hinata. Naruto had an arm over Hinata's shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulder. They remained like that through the whole trip.

Two days later, Naruto and Hinata were once again behind a spunky and energetic Temari when he heard the sounds of a waterfall. Remembering what he wanted to ask Hinata since the beginning of the mission, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You know Hinata-hime, if you're as great of a dancer as you are on water, we should go dancing sometime." Hinata looked at Naruto confusingly. Naruto turned his head and pointed at the waterfall. It took Hinata a minute before she figured out what he meant, blushing the darkest red Naruto's ever seen.

"Y-You mean that... You s-saw..." Naruto nodded his head and once again whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry Hinata-hime... I won't tell a soul." Naruto then stole a kiss from Hinata, not wanting her to think too much on his comment since she would probably faint. Naruto kissed Hinata passionately as he wondered what the future was going to bring to him and his new life with Hinata.

* * *

**So was it good?**

**Hope so cuz from what I remember, it was pretty hard...**

**Well, good bye!**

**ood luck with whatever and if you got a problem with me or one of my stories, please feel free to: Deal with it, Get over it or Choke on it...**


End file.
